MY ENEMY IS MY DESTINY
by fitricchii
Summary: Chap 2! Naruto dan Hinata terpilih sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama. Bagaimana hasil dramanya jika mereka berdua masih bermusuhan? Mungkinkah mereka berbaikan setelah kejadian yang terjadi di koridor waktu itu? Warning: AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO.. mind to RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**MY ENEMY IS MY DESTINY**

**Summary :** Masa lalu yang buruk membuat Naruto dan Hinata bermusuhan bertahun-tahun. Sekarang mereka sudah SMA, bagaimanakah hubungan mereka sekarang?

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Author:** Ritsuki Ichinomiya

**Rated:** T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pair:** NaruHina

**[Warning]=** OOC tingkat parah, GAJE, TYPO

**~Don't like? Don't read!~**

**Enjoy~ *^^***

* * *

Pagi yang cerah pun datang. Hinata yang terbangun dari tidurnya pun langsung membuka jendela kamarnya untuk menghirup udara segar. Tetapi tak jauh dari sana ada seorang cowok yang juga membuka jendela kamarnya. Ya, dia adalah Uzumaki Naruto. Dia merupakan tetangga Hinata dan juga teman masa kecilnya. Kemudian mereka saling berpandangan dan beberapa detik kemudian mereka menutup jendela masing-masing dengan wajah cemberut.

"Ah, apa-apaan ini.. pagi-pagi sudah bertemu dengan si bodoh itu! Menyebalkan." ujar Hinata menggerutu.

"Sial, kenapa harus liat dia sih.. bikin bete saja!" kata Naruto yang ikut menggerutu.

_Author: ada apa dengan mereka?_  
_Readers: gak tau lah.. lo yang buat ceritanya.._  
_Author: ok, ok, back to story..._

Akhirnya Hinata sudah selesai sarapan dan akan berangkat ke sekolah. SMA favorit di Konoha yaitu Konoha Senior High School (Konoha SHS). Naruto pun bersekolah di sekolah yang sama. Ketika Hinata hendak berangkat, dia melihat Naruto yang juga sudah bersiap ke sekolah menggunakan motornya. Hinata langsung memasang muka bete dan begitu juga Naruto. Naruto langsung melajukan motornya meninggalkan Hinata.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Di Konoha SHS, Naruto disambut fans-fans labilnya (?). Maklum, dengan wajah tampannya tak heran kalau banyak cewek-cewek yang mengaguminya. Hinata juga sama, dengan wajahnya yang cantik tak sedikit yang mengaguminya, namun sifatnya pendiam.

Hinata pun sampai di kelas. Dia pun disambut ketiga sahabatnya yaitu Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten. Hinata yang melihat Naruto dikeliling teman-temannya, hanya menghiraukannya dan cepat-cepat menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou minna.." ucap Hinata kepada ketiga sahabatnya itu.

"Ohayou Hinata.. ano, apa kau tak capek kalau seperti ini terus?" tanya Sakura.

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Itu~ sampai kapan kau mau bermusuhan dengan si rambut duren itu?" kata Tenten sambil menunjuk ke arah Naruto.

"Iya, apa kau tak lelah harus bermusuhan bertahun-tahun dengannya?" ujar Ino ikut angkat bicara.

"Ah, aku tak tahu sampai kapan salah paham ini berakhir..." jawab Hinata lirih.

_**[Flashback]**_

Di padang rumput yang luas dan ada sungai kecil dipinggirnya, Naruto yang masih berumur 6 tahun sedang bermain dengan mainan mobil-mobilan kecil dari kayu. Terpancar raut muka sedih di wajah Naruto karena itu adalah mainan terakhir dari ayahnya, Namikaze Minato, yang telah meninggal dunia.

Tiba-tiba Naruto menemukan sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Mainannya itu pun ditinggalkannya sejenak. Hinata yang sedang berjalan santai melihat Naruto yang sedang sendiri di sana. Dia tahu kalau Naruto masih sedih atas kepergian ayahnya. Hinata pun berniat menghiburnya. Ketika sampai di sana, Hinata melihat mainan kayu itu telah rusak dan patah. Naruto yang kembali ke tempat itu melihat Hinata dengan mainannya yang hancur.

"Hinata, apa yang kau lakukan dengan mainanku?" tanya Naruto yang terlihat _shock_.

"Eh, b-bukan aku yang menghancurkannya.. mainan itu sudah patah sebelum aku ke sini.." jawab Hinata membela diri.

"PEMBOHONG!" teriak Naruto marah dan meninggalkan Hinata bersama mainannya.

"Ta-tapi.."

Hinata tak bisa menahan air matanya. Niat tulusnya untuk menghibur orang disayanginya malah berakhir buruk. Hinata pulang ke rumahnya dengan membawa mainan hancur itu. Kata-kata Naruto yang menyayat hatinya masih terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

_Author: Hinata, maafkanlah dia.. dia sedang labil._  
_Naruto: Apaaa hah? *ngeluarin deathglare*_  
_Author: ie, nandemonai.. (OwO;;) *sweatdrop* kembali ke laptop eh ke cerita.. *kabur*_

Permusuhan pun dimulai. Naruto selalu menjauh ketika Hinata ingin mendekatinya, padahal Hinata tulus ingin minta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya. Ketika mereka bertatapan mata, Naruto langsung memalingkan muka. Hinata sungguh sakit hati. Hinata yang mulai kesal pun meladeninya. Dia ikutan cuek dan tidak peduli lagi dengan Naruto.

**_[Flashback End]_**

Lamunan Hinata terbuyar ketika Kakashi-sensei, guru B. Indonesia, masuk ke kelas.

"Selamat pagi, anak-anak.."

"Pagi, sensei..." jawab murid-murid kelas XI-A serempak.

"Hari ini saya akan menentukan pemeran-pemeran drama yang akan tampil di festival sekolah dan mewakili kelas ini. Ada yang bersedia menjadi pemeran utama?" tanya Kakashi-sensei.

"..." kelas pun hening.

"Oke, kalau begitu. Kita undi saja."

Setelah diadakan undian penentuan pemeran utama, akhirnya hasilnya telah ditentukan. Semua murid di kelas mulai tak sabar mendengar hasilnya.

"Baik, hasilnya telah ditetapkan! Pemeran utama cowok adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan pemeran utama cewek adalah Hyuuga Hinata..." kata Kakashi-sensei.

"APAAAA?" teriak Naruto dan Hinata kompak.

"Sensei! Aku tak mau bermain peran dengannya!" protes Hinata.

"Aku juga tidak mau! Ganti saja, Sensei!" protes Naruto tak mau kalah.

"Maaf ya, ini keputusan bersama.. jadi tak bisa diganggu gugat! Ok, siapa yang ingin menjadi ketuanya?"

"Aku saja, Sensei! Aku juga sudah mempersiapkan naskah dramanya..." kata Ino sambil cengar-cengir melihat Hinata.

"_Oh Tuhan, aku mendapat firasat buruk..._" batin Hinata.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Hinata tak bisa menolak keputusan itu dan terpaksa menerimanya. Tak terasa bel istirahat telah berbunyi. Ino dan yang lain langsung menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung menuju ke kantin untuk makan dan membahas soal drama.

"Haha, bagaimana Hinata? Apa kau senang berpasangan dengan si bodoh itu?" goda Ino kepada Hinata.

"Senang apanya.. Aku malah dapat firasat gak enak tau!" jawab Hinata sambil mengeluh.

"Tenang saja, aku akan membantumu! Aku akan mempersatukan kalian layaknya sepasang kekasih..." ucap Ino dengan bangga.

"Apaaa? Tuh kan... inilah firasat burukku. Pasti kau lagi mempersiapkan ide gilamu!"

"Tak usah khawatir, Hinata... Mungkin saja dengan drama ini, kau dan Naruto bisa berbaikan.." kata Sakura yang ingin menyemangati Hinata.

"Oke, aku telah menetapkan judul dramanya! bagaimana kalau judulnya 'Bersatunya Pangeran dan Putri yang Hilang' hmm?" tanya Ino.

"Norak..." jawab Hinata sebal.

"Haha, bagus itu.. aku setuju saja." ujar Tenten.

"Haaah..." Hinata hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah sahabat-sahabatnya.

_(di tempat lain)_

"Aaah, sial! kenapa aku harus berpasangan dengan si jelek itu?" kata Naruto ngamuk-ngamuk tak jelas.

"Hah? Dia jelek? Matamu di mana Naruto? Cantik kayak gitu..." ucap Shikamaru.

"Eh bodo' amat lah.. yang penting aku tak mau dengan dia!"

Hinata dan kawan-kawan sedang asik makan dan sesekali membicarakan soal drama. Tiba-tiba ada seorang cowok yang menghampiri mereka. Cowok itu adalah Shino. Shino adalah teman Hinata sejak SMP dan mereka berteman baik. Ternyata Shino ada urusan penting dengan Hinata dan dia pun mengajak Hinata ke halaman belakang sekolah.

"Ano, Hinata-san, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang penting" kata Shino sambil memegang tangan Hinata.

"I-iya, a-ada apa?" ucap Hinata gugup.

Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari wc dan tak sengaja melihat Hinata dan Shino di halaman itu.

"_Ah, sedang apa mereka? Jangan-jangan..._" kata Naruto dalam hati dan penuh rasa penasaran. Kemudian terlintaslah ide jahil dibenak Naruto dan hendak menggangu mereka.

"Cieee.. Shino mau nembak si cewek aneh yaaa.." goda Naruto sambil memotret mereka berdua dengan handphonenya. Kemudian Naruto berlari meninggalkan mereka dan berteriak "haha aku akan sebarin foto ini..." dengan girangnya.

"Aaaa baka! Kembali ke sini kau, Narutooooo!" teriak Hinata dan langsung mengejarnya.

Shino langsung blushing dan terdiam mematung di halaman sendirian karena perbuatan Naruto tadi. Tentu saja Shino malu. Ya, aksi Naruto sukses membuat rencana Shino untuk menembak Hinata hancur total.

"Narutooo... kemari kau!" teriak Hinata yang masih berlari-lari mengejar Naruto di koridor.

"Hahaha, tangkap kalau bisa!" tantang Naruto.

Akhirnya Hinata dapat ide bagus, dia pun pura-pura sakit dan terjatuh ke lantai. Melihat Hinata yang tak berdaya membuat Naruto berbalik dan menghampirinya. Dengan senyum licik, Hinata langsung mengambil handphone yang ada di tangan Naruto dan berlari.

"Hahaha, akhirnya dapat! Dasar bodoh." ujar Hinata yang langsung cepat-cepat menghapus 'foto skandal'nya bersama Shino dan segera berlari dari sana.

"Kuso! Dasar curang!". Naruto tanpa basa basi langsung mengejar Hinata.

Hinata masih berlari seperti dikejar-kejar anjing galak. Akhirnya foto itu pun berhasil dideletenya. Lalu Hinata hilang kendali dan membuatnya hampir terjatuh. Naruto yang dibelakangnya berlari dengan kecepatan penuh pun menabrak tubuh mungil Hinata dan mereka berdua sukses terjatuh. Posisi Naruto pun berada di atas tubuh Hinata. Wajah mereka dekat sekali, hanya hitungan senti. Hampir saja bibir mereka bertemu. Wajah Hinata langsung merah layaknya tomat, Naruto pun sama. Hinata pun mendorong Naruto dan mengembalikan handphone-nya lalu pergi. Naruto pun terdiam dengan wajah masih merah padam dan orang-orang di sekitar hanya terpaku melihatnya termasuk fans-fans labil (?) Naruto.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Akhirnya sekolah telah usai. Mereka pun kembali pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Hinata yang pulang dengan wajah yang masih merah membuat Neji dan Hanabi bingung. Sepertinya Hinata masih belum melupakan kejadian tadi. Hinata langsung masuk ke kamar dan menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasurnya yang empuk lalu dia pun memejamkan mata sejenak.

"_Naruto baka! Kenapa kau selalu menggangguku sih?_" tanya Hinata sebal.

_**[Flashback]**_

Di Konoha Junior High School (Konoha JHS) yang damai, tetapi tidak bagi Hinata dan Naruto. Ya, permusuhan mereka semakin menjadi-jadi di SMP. Mereka berdua selalu berantem di sekolah. Mereka berdua tak segan-segan untuk mengerjain masing-masing dengan kejahilan mereka.

"Aaah, siapa yang menaruh lem di kursiku? Aih sudah pasti kau kan, Narutooo!" teriak Hinata.

"Pffft.. haha". Naruto pun tak bisa menahan tawanya dan berlari ke luar kelas.

"Awas kau! Tunggu pembalasanku!" kata Hinata dalam hati dengan latar api di belakangnya. Serem bok (?)

_(Pada saat istirahat)_

Hinata diam-diam pergi ke ruang ganti laki-laki dengan membawa sekantong bangkai kecoa yang telah disiapkannya dari rumah. Untunglah ruangan itu kosong tak ada siapapun sehingga dengan mudahnya dia melaksanakan misinya. Hinata langsung menaruh kecoa-kecoa mati itu ke dalam seragam yang akan dipakai Naruto nanti.

"Haha, rasakan nanti, bodoh!"

Akhirnya semua anak-anak cowok berkumpul untuk mengganti baju olahraga mereka dengan seragam. Akhirnya Naruto mengambil baju seragamnya dan mengenakannya. Naruto sungguh kaget ketika bangkai kecoa memenuhi bajunya dan dia langsung melepaskannya. Semua teman-teman Naruto di sana hanya bisa tertawa.

"Ini pasti ulah dia! HINATAAAAA!" teriak Naruto sampai suaranya kedengeran seantero sekolah.

_**[Flashback End]**_

Hinata hanya bisa senyum-senyum geje setelah mengenang masa-masa SMP nya bersama Naruto. Dia pun blushing ketika mengingat itu. "Ah ada apa denganku?" batinnya. Kemudian dia bangkit dari tempat tidur dan melihat mainan mobilan kayu yang telah patah-mematah. Ya, itu mainan milik Naruto waktu kecil. Hinata yang sedang menganggur ingin sekali memperbaiki mainan itu.

"_Apa aku perbaiki saja ya mainan ini? Mungkin saja bisa..._"

Mainan itu pun berbentuk kembali seperti layaknya mobilan namun tak sebagus asalnya. Hinata berusaha menyusunnya dan melekatkannya dengan lem. Tak terasa sudah malam dan Hinata tertidur di meja belajarnya. Tiba-tiba ada suara berisik yang berasal dari luar jendela.

Suara apakah itu?

**~TBC~**

* * *

Hello minna-san..  
Ini pertama kalinya aku bikin fanfic naruhina..  
Gimana menurut kalian? Ceritanya jelek? abal?

Kalo mau kasih kritik atau saran.. boleh kok~

Mind to RnR? :3


	2. Chapter 2

**MY ENEMY IS MY DESTINY **

[Chapter 2]

**Summary :** Naruto dan Hinata terpilih sebagai pemeran utama dalam drama. Bagaimana hasil dramanya jika mereka berdua masih bermusuhan? Mungkinkah mereka berbaikan setelah kejadian yang terjadi di koridor waktu itu? Hmm baca aja deh~

**Disclaimer :** Masashi Kishimoto

**Author: **Ritsuki Ichinomiya

Rated: T

**Genre:** Romance/Drama

**Pair: **NaruHina

**[Warning]= **AU, OOC, GAJE, TYPO

**~Don't like? Don't read!~**

**Enjoy~ (^o^)v**

**

* * *

**

Suara apakah itu?

Suara itu pun semakin kuat dan berkali-kali terdengar. Hinata terbangun mendengar suara itu dan sedikit ketakutan. Dia pun penasaran lalu membuka jendelanya perlahan. Hinata kaget karena Naruto lah orang yang menimbulkan suara itu.

"Hey, kenapa kau lempar kerikil ke jendelaku? Kau mau menggangguku lagi malam-malam begini?"

"Apa sih, aku cuma ingin memanggilmu.. eeh i-itu.." ucapnya gugup.

"Ada apa?"

"A-aku cuma ingin minta maaf soal yang di sekolah tadi... Jaa oyasumi...". Naruto pun cepat-cepat menutup jendelanya dengan muka merah.

"Akhirnya.. akhirnya aku mengatakannya. Aku bisa tidur tenang sekarang..."

Naruto pun langsung tidur dengan lega. Hinata yang mendengar permintaan maaf Naruto hanya bisa terdiam di sana. Ini pertama kalinya dia minta maaf pada Hinata. Tentu saja Hinata sedikit merasa aneh. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malah. Dia pun buru-buru tidur karena besok harus ke sekolah. "_Ada apa dengan dia ya? Tumben sekali dia duluan yang minta maaf..._" kata Hinata dalam hati dan dengan wajah merah.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Paginya, mereka berpas-pasan di pintu kelas. Mereka saling memandang namun Hinata hanya diam dan langsung menghampiri sahabat-sahabatnya. Naruto terdiam sejenak di pintu dan berpikir, "_Apa dia masih marah soal kemaren? Ah bodo' amat lah.. yang penting aku sudah minta maaf_". Dia juga langsung menghampiri teman baiknya, Sasuke.

"Ohayou Hinata, waah kenapa mukamu merah begitu? kau demam?" tanya Sakura.

"Ohayou.. E-eeh mukaku merah? Masaa'? Aku gak demam kok" jawabnya agak bingung.

"Hehehe... Aku tahu..". Ino cengar cengir tak jelas di depan Hinata.

"Sepertinya benih-benih cinta telah tumbuh.." jelas Tenten sok puitis.

"Haaah? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Hinata yang semakin bingung.

"Hm ya udahlah.. ohya naskah dramanya sudah jadi lho! Jadi sepulang sekolah kita semua tinggal latihan di sini! Ok ok?" ujar Ino dengan semangat 45.

Ino pun segera membagikan naskah dramanya ke teman sekelas yang ikut berpartisipasi dalam drama nanti. Hinata langsung membaca naskah itu karena penasaran tentang alur cerita yang dibuat Ino. Dia sudah menduga kalau ceritanya 'geje' dan pastinya Ino sudah merencanakan sesuatu. Dugaan Hinata pun benar. Jalan cerita sesuai dengan fantasi gila (?) Ino yang ingin menjodohkan dia dengan Naruto. Hinata hanya cengo lalu sweatdrop membaca naskah itu. "_Apa-apaan ini? Masa' ceritanya aku... dan Naruto.. e-eeh..._". Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hinata menjadi seperti kepiting rebus. Naruto yang sudah membaca naskah langsung protes dengan Ino.

"Woi, Inooo... Ceritanya kenapa kayak gini? Banyak adegan aneh, ujungnya nembak dia terus bla bla bla... Kalau seperti ini aku gak mau!" protesnya panjang lebar.

"A-aku juga gak mau..". Hinata ikut-ikutan protes.

"Haah~ dasar kalian ini... Bilang gak mau padahal pengen kan? Jujur saja."

"EEH BUKAN BEGITU" teriak mereka serempak dan dengan muka merah.

"Hey, kalian berdua mau nurut atau tidak.. HAH?" bentak Ino dengan muka menyeramkan layaknya nenek sihir dan menimbulkan aura kegelapan. Tiba-tiba orang di kelas langsung mundur menjauh.

"I-iya.." jawab mereka berdua pelan sambil merinding seperti melihat setan di siang bolong.

"Nah, gitu dong daritadi..". Sontak aura kegelapan pun hilang dan kembali normal.

"_Hhh.. dasar cewek mengerikan..._" kata Naruto dalam hati.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Sepulang sekolah, akhirnya mereka semua berkumpul untuk latihan. Ino kelihatan sibuk mengatur susunannya. Sakura pun diberi tugas untuk me-make up pemeran dramanya dan Shikamaru yang mengatur setting-nya. Hinata beserta teman-teman sekelas yang lain ikut membantu kecuali sang pemeran utama cowok, Naruto. Dia kelihatan tak semangat dan hanya bermain-main.

"Woi, Naruto! Hapalkan dialognya~! Jangan bengong saja..." teriak Sakura.

"Iyaaa.." jawabnya sedikit kesal.

Latihan pun dimulai. Pemeran lain sibuk menghapal dialognya. Hinata juga berusaha sebaik mungkin dalam drama ini walaupun dia harus bermain drama romance bersama Naruto. Mereka akhirnya mulai latihan di atas panggung. Sampai dengan adegan dansa, Naruto sangat kikuk dan membuat Hinata kesulitan. Ino hanya geleng-geleng kepala. Hingga sampai adegan Naruto menyatakan perasaan kepada 'putri' Hinata, dia tampak gugup.

"Hi-hinata.. a-aku sebenarnya..." ucap Naruto gugup sambil memegang tangan sang 'putri'. Hinata pun ikut malu dan tak mampu menatap mata Naruto.

"Stop, stop! Naruto~ yang serius dong..." teriak Ino sedikit jengkel.

Mereka berdua hanya terdiam di atas panggung. Ino langsung membubarkan latihan dan berniat melanjutkannya besok. Sebagian dari teman sekelas termasuk Naruto dan Hinata langsung meninggalkan kelas. Ino dan yang lainnya tak mungkin membiarkan keadaan ini terus berlanjut. Dia pun telah menyiapkan rencana baru.

"Hey, minna~ aku punya rencana biar drama kali ini bisa berjalan bagus! Kita harus membuat Naruto dan Hinata semakin dekat... setuju tidak?" jelas Ino dengan tampang serius.

"Ryoukai~!" jawab Kiba, Sakura, Tenten, dan Shikamaru kompak.

"Begini rencana...". Ino langsung menjelaskan strateginya kepada mereka.

Cuaca saat itu cukup mendung. Di depan sekolah, Hinata sedang menunggu Neji yang akan menjemputnya. Tiba-tiba ada 2 cowok aneh yang menutupi mukanya dengan topeng. Mereka yang mirip seperti stalker itu pelan-pelan mendekati Hinata. Dia sangat kaget ketika menyadari kehadiran mereka dan tak bisa melawan ketika mereka membawa dirinya ke suatu tempat. Dua orang itu pun langsung membawa Hinata menuju gudang.

"Ok, misi pertama sukses..." bisik seorang cewek di balik semak-semak.

"Yosh, sekarang kita harus mencari Naruto.. Ayo!"

_(Tempat Parkir)_

Tenten dan Sakura berlarian menuju tempat parkir sekolah. Mereka pun melihat Naruto yang sedang menghidupi motornya. Tanpa basa basi mereka langsung menghampirinya.

"Narutooo... tolong kami~!"

"Ada apa, Sakura-chan?"

"Begini, kami tadi melihat Hinata dibawa orang tak jelas.. kami khawatir padanya." jelas Sakura dengan wajah meyakinkan.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kami tak tahu lagi mau minta tolong sama siapa.. Ayolah Naruto, tolong dia..." pinta Tenten.

"Ok, ok... Di mana dia sekarang?"

"Kami tadi lihat Hinata dibawa ke arah gudang sekolah."

Naruto langsung bergegas menuju gudang. Lalu Ino, sang otak kriminal (?) yang merencanakan strategi ini tiba-tiba menghampiri Sakura dan Tenten di tempat parkir itu.

_Ino: Eh tunggu.. Otak kriminal? Lo kira gue pelaku pembunuhan gitu?_  
_Author: Bercanda doang kok.. hehe XP *plak* *digampar*_  
_Ino: Ok, back to story ya..._  
_Author: Woi, itu kalimat gue!_

"Gimana rencananya? Berhasil?" tanya Ino penasaran.

"Entahlah, kita hanya bisa berdoa.." jawab Sakura dan Tenten berbarengan.

_(Gudang)_

"Heeey, buka pintunyaaa~! Kenapa aku dikurung di siniiii~!" teriak Hinata di dalam gudang.

"Shikamaru, gimana nih? Sampe kapan kita di sini? Kita seperti penjahat saja..." bisik Kiba.

"Tenang saja, kita tinggalkan kuncinya di pintu. Kalau Naruto sudah datang, kita langsung sembunyi saja..."

_3 menit kemudian..._

"Kayaknya ada yang datang, jangan-jangan... hayo kabur!"

"Siapapun tolong! Buka pintunyaaa!". Hinata berusaha membuka pintu namun tak berhasil. Dia mulai putus asa dan hampir menangis.

"Woi, Hinataaaa! Kau di dalam?"

Naruto langsung membuka pintu gudang dan melihat Hinata di dalam sana sambil menangis. Hinata langsung memeluk Naruto. Tentu saja Hinata sangat ketakutan di dalam gudang yang gelap gulita itu. Naruto langsung salting karena tiba-tiba dipeluk seperti itu. Lalu dia terdiam. Entah kenapa dia bisa mengerti bagaimana perasaan Hinata saat ini. Dia hanya membelai rambut Hinata dengan lembut. Hinata yang menyadari itu langsung melepaskan pelukannya.

"Eeh N-Naruto.. maaf, a-aku gak sengaja.." ucapnya terbata-bata sekaligus malu.

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kau pulang.. Sepertinya nanti akan turun hujan.". Naruto langsung memalingkan muka, takut wajah merahnya ketahuan.

Hujan pun turun, walaupun baru gerimis. Hinata yang memegang hpnya melihat ada sms masuk. Ya, sms itu dari Neji. Neji yang tadi telah datang ke sekolah mengira kalau Hinata sudah pulang duluan, jadi Neji kembali ke rumah. Hinata pun tertunduk lesu. "Bagaimana aku pulang.." pikirnya.

"Kau belum pulang?". Tiba-tiba Naruto yang hendak pulang dengan motornya muncul dan menghampiri Hinata yang masih di depan gerbang sekolah.

"Eh, Neji-nii yang menjemputku sudah pulang duluan.. jadi...". Belum selesai Hinata bicara, Naruto langsung memberikan helm kepadanya.

"Kalau begitu naiklah..."

"Eeeh?"

"Aku antar kau sampai rumah. Rumah kita kan sebelahan." ujarnya.

_Author: Cieee.. tumben baik.. kesambet apaan lo?_  
_Naruto: Nih Author minta dibunuh ye.._  
_Author: hiiiii *kabur*_

Akhirnya Hinata menerima ajakannya. Gerimis yang sejak tadi mulai turun membuat Naruto melepaskan jaketnya dan memberikannya kepada Hinata. Dia pun mengambil jaket itu walau sedikit ragu. "Kenapa sekarang dia sebaik ini..?" pikirnya. Ada yang berbeda saat itu, jantung Hinata berdebar-debar tak seperti biasanya. Dia bisa merasa hangatnya punggung Naruto di cuaca yang dingin itu. Tak terasa mereka pun sampai di depan rumah Hinata.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini..." kata Hinata agak malu.

"Hehe tak masalah..." ucapnya santai dengan menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Ya, senyum lepas yang membuat semua orang mengaguminya.

_deg deg deg..._

Jantung Hinata berdebar-debar lagi. Mukanya merah seperti tomat. Hatinya campur aduk antara senang, bingung, dan malu. Baginya itu pertama kalinya Naruto tersenyum padanya. Naruto pun langsung pulang ke rumahnya. Hinata yang pulang langsung disambut oleh Neji.

"Maaf Hinata, aku tadi langsung pulang saja... lho? Kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kau demam?" tanya Neji.

"Ah tidak.. tidak apa-apa.." Hinata langsung menuju ke kamarnya sambil senyum-senyum sendiri dan meninggalkan Neji yang masih terlihat bingung melihatnya.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Esoknya sepulang sekolah mereka latihan drama lagi. Hasilnya lebih baik dari sebelumnya meskipun akting Naruto di panggung masih canggung. Namun sepertinya strategi yang dijalankan Ino dan kawan-kawan kemarin membuahkan hasil. Festival sekolah akan diadakan 3 hari lagi. Ino selaku ketuanya mengharapkan hasil yang terbaik untuk drama kali ini. Tentu saja dia berharap penuh kepada kedua pemeran utama, Naruto dan Hinata. Akhirnya latihan terakhir kali ini telah selesai. Naruto, Sasuke, dan Kiba langsung menuju kedai ramen Ichiraku.

"Hey Naruto, aktingmu tadi jelek..." kata Sasuke agak ketus seperti biasa.

"Apa sih, aku sudah berusaha semaksimal mungkin kok.. lagipula aku bukan aktor yang bisa berakting bagus.." ujarnya panjang lebar.

"Apa karena kau masih kesal dengan Hinata?" tanya Kiba.

"Ehm gak juga sih..."

"Ohya aku penasaran kenapa kau dengan Hinata bisa bermusuhan dari dulu.. hayo ceritakan.." tanya Sasuke sambil memakan ramen yang ada di depannya.

"Dulu waktu kecil, aku pernah main di padang rumput.. pas aku kembali, aku liat dia datang dan mainan terakhir dari ayahku sudah rusak.. makanya aku marah padanya.."

"Cuma itu saja? Dasar anak kecil..." ejek Sasuke dengan nada ketus lagi.

"_Eh tunggu... padang rumput? Mainan? Jangan-jangan..._" Kiba pun berpikir sejenak.

"Ano.. Naruto.. s-sebenarnya yang merusak mainanmu itu... AKU." ucap Kiba memecah keheningan. Tiba-tiba terdengar suara petir menyambar. Naruto dan Sasuke yang lagi asik makan ramen terdiam mematung.

"Begini... dulu aku dan Akamaru datang ke sana... Akamaru yang berlarian gak sengaja merusak mainanmu. Karena takut, kami berdua langsung pergi. Lalu..." Belum sempat Kiba melanjutkan penjelasannya, Naruto pun berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Hawa membunuh mulai terasa di sana. Naruto langsung menatap mata Kiba dengan tatapan penuh nafsu (?) untuk menghajarnya. Kiba hanya bisa cengo dan wajahnya langsung pucat.

"Jadi kau pelakunya.. KIBAAA!" teriak Naruto hingga mengguncang kedai ramen itu.

"Hiii... Maafkan aku, Narutooo" Kiba pun langsung kabur dari kedai ramen dan meninggalkan uang di atas meja untuk membayar ramennya. Sasuke pun menahan Naruto yang mengamuk gak jelas di sana.

**~OoooOoooO~**

Festival Sekolah pun dilaksanakan. Tentu saja semua siswa Konoha SHS telah menantikan datangnya hari ini. Semua sudah siap di stand masing-masing. Semua anak kelas XI A berkumpul di ruang theater untuk mempersiapkan drama mereka. Sakura sibuk merias pemeran-pemeran lain. Hinata tak sadar memandang Naruto dalam waktu lama karena kagum melihat penampilannya. Naruto juga sesekali melihat Hinata yang memakai gaun, persis seperti putri. Tampaknya mereka berdua sangat gugup.

Beberapa menit lagi mereka pentas. Semua pengunjung sudah duduk rapi di kursi penonton. Dibalik panggung, Sakura menyemangati Hinata yang tegang. Yak~ drama kelas XI A pun dimulai. Naruto berperan sebagai seorang pangeran yang mencari tuan putri yang menjadi takdirnya. Naruto melakukannya dengan cukup baik. Kisahnya sang pangeran menempuh rintangan untuk bertemu dengan putri Hinata meskipun dia harus bertarung dengan temannya sendiri yang juga menyukai putri, yaitu Kiba.

"Heh, aku akan membalas perbuatanmu waktu itu Kibaaa!" teriak Naruto.

"_Eh? Jangan-jangan ini serius?_" kata Kiba dalam hati.

Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung melawan Kiba. Kiba berusaha mengelak namun pukulan Naruto kena tepat di kepalanya. Lalu Kiba pun terjatuh. "_Aaa sakit.. dipukul beneran.._" batinnya. Kiba mengaku kalah dan minta maaf kepada Naruto lalu dia pun turun panggung. Di adegan selanjutnya, tak sesuai dugaan Ino. Ya, Naruto melakukannya tanpa mengikuti skenario. Hinata yang telah masuk ke atas panggung menjadi sedikit bingung.

"Hinata..." Naruto perlahan mendekati Hinata dan memegang tangannya.

"Y-ya.."

"Maaf, selama ini aku banyak sekali melakukan perbuatan yang sungguh bodoh.. aku minta maaf.."

"Bukan masalah, aku telah memaafkanmu, Naruto..."

"B-begini sebenarnya aku... menyukaimu dari dulu.."

Hinata terdiam. Dia tak tahu mau menjawab apa. Naruto langsung memeluknya erat. Ino dan yang lainnya hanya bisa melihat mereka di belakang panggung dan berharap drama kali ini tak gagal karena ulah Naruto. Namun melihat reaksi para penonton yang semakin terkesima membuat Ino tak khawatir, justru membuatnya penasaran. "_Drama kali ini kuserahkan padamu, Naruto!_".

"Hinata.. maukah kau menjadi kekasihku?". Naruto langsung memandang dalam mata gadis yang didepannya.

"Eh?"

Hinata benar-benar gugup. Mukanya memerah. Belum sempat Hinata memberikan jawaban, wajah Naruto semakin dekat dengan wajahnya. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Teman-teman yang menyaksikan di belakang panggung langsung kaget setengah hidup (?). Penonton langsung teriak histeris menyaksikannya.

"Eeeeh jangan-jangan dia mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan!" bisik Shikamaru.

"Diam kau.. haha aku tak menyangka jadi seseru ini.". Ino langsung cengar cengir tak jelas.

Drama berakhir dengan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton. Semua anak kelas XI A sangat senang karena drama mereka sukses besar. Sakura, Ino, dan Tenten langsung menghampiri Hinata yang masih shock dan memberinya ucapan selamat.

"Aaah wajahmu merah sekali Hinata.. haha". Ino langsung menggoda Hinata.

"Selamat ya.. drama kali ini bisa sukses berkat kalian berdua.. Ohya mana Naruto?" tanya Sakura.

"Ah aku harus mencarinya.. duluan ya..". Hinata langsung pergi meninggalkan sahabat-sahabatnya.

Hinata sibuk mencari Naruto di setiap tempat di sekolahnya itu. Dia juga membawa sesuatu di tangannya. Tak sengaja Hinata melihat Naruto sedang duduk di bawah pohon di halaman belakang sekolah. Dia pun bergegas menghampirinya.

"Aaaah apa yang kulakukan tadi?" kata Naruto dalam hati dan langsung menutup mukanya karena malu.

"Naruto..."

"H-Hinata?"

"Maaf, aku mengganggumu.. aku hanya ingin mengembalikan ini..". Hinata langsung menyerahkan mainan milik Naruto dulu. "Aku minta maaf.. karena benda ini kau jadi membenciku.." tambahnya.

"Tak apa-apa, itu juga bukan salahmu kok... seharusnya aku yang minta maaf.." jawab Naruto. Tiba-tiba mereka berdua diam dan sedikit kelihatan canggung.

"Eh ano, Hinata.. soal yang tadi apa jawabanmu?" tanya Naruto agak malu.

"Soal apa? Drama tadi? Itu sungguhan?" tanya Hinata sedikit kaget.

"Tentu saja.. kalau tidak untuk apa aku menciummu?"

Muka mereka langsung merah seketika. Hinata hanya menundukkan kepalanya, menutupi muka merahnya. Lalu dia akhirnya mengatakan sesuatu yang telah ditunggu-tunggu Naruto.

"Ya, aku mau.."

"Benarkah? Arigatou..". Naruto langsung memeluknya lagi dengan girangnya.

"Aku juga menyukaimu... dari dulu..." bisik Hinata.

**~THE END~**

**

* * *

**

Akhirnya selesai juga...  
Gomen ne, ceritanya gaje banget.. apalagi pas bagian drama dan endingnya

Yang udah baca fanfic gaje saya, arigatou gozaimasu... ^^

mind to review? :3


End file.
